Tales of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry
by deathjester3
Summary: Draco gets more than he bargains for when he tries an old potion of Fearlessness!


Tales of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry  
Disclaimer: I'm not making any money off of this, and I don't own Harry Potter, or any other famous fictitious characters. If I did, there wouldn't be a disclaimer here, instead it would just be a short piece extolling how rich and famous I am now…..  
….…..so…..no.

Professor Remus Lupin started, turning slightly as the Defence classroom door banged open, to admit the person he both was pleased, and dismayed to see most of all this day. Hogwarts Potions Master Severus Snape swept into the room, already sneering at anything and everything; 'Here Lupin' he snarled, banging a stoppered potions flask down on a nearby desk, 'Your monthly potion' He stared at the large wardrobe that he had interrupted Lupin in the act of closing '…what are you attempting to inflict upon our students this week? Possibly something less dangerous than you, I trust?  
'Oh, nothing to worry about Severus, just a Bogart I'd planned on introducing the second years to' Lupin assured him.  
'Hmm, I suppose even YOU couldn't mess that up!', he sneered nastily. At that precise , the wardrobe shook violently, and an American accented voice floated out of the partly open door. Lupin couldn't be sure, but it sounded vaguely like 'Yippee Kay Yay, Mother…' something he couldn't quite make out.  
Snape certainly heard it though, his eyes flew open wide,, he staggered back a half step, and with a final wild eyed stare at Lupin, he whirled on the spot and stormed out of the classroom, ropes billowing, and almost bowled over Hermione Granger, who was just entering as he reached the door. One final sneer, and he disappeared around the corridor corner.  
Meanwhile, in the Slytherin Common room, Draco Malfoy was explaining his latest…brilliant plan… to Crabbe and Goyle, who stared at him as he strutted in front of the fireplace. Whether they were listening or merely asleep with their eyes open is anyone's guess, but is irrelevant to this story.  
'So, as I was saying, this potion that I …received…from Father will allow me to take on the Gryffindors at other own game – fast, fearless, UNBEATABLE!' He unstoppered the lime green gold flecked vial of potion, and necked the contents in one go. His eyes took on a glazed look, and he smiled slightly crazily, 'And I happen to know just where Potter's little Mudbllood is going to be Right. Now.  
Hermione sat in her usual spot near the front of the Defence classroom, quietly revising the reference book that Lupin had left her, before leaving the castle on 'urgent business'. Every so often, the wardrobe at the front of the class shook, just slightly, as though impatiently waiting for something to happen…  
Suddenly (and for the second time that day) the Defence class door was flung open, to reveal Malfoy, and his two goons. 'Ah, what do we have here?' the blond ponce simpered, 'Potter's little Mudblood, all on her own'. Draco looked slightly more rabid than usual, and Crabbe and Boyle looked, well…slightly less vacant that usual? Anyway, Hermione took all this in as she jumped out of her chair, and backed away from the door, towards the front of the class. As she did so, she inadvertently backed into the wardrobe, knocking the door ajar, before darting behind the piece of furniture for cover as the three Slytherins let loose with a barrage of Petrificus Totalis hexes. 'Come on out Mudblood, there's hiding from all three of us!'  
At this point, the wardrobe gave an especially violent rattle, allowing the door to fall open enough for the Bogart to escape, just as Draco stepped in front of the wardrobe. Instantly, it began whirling around, as it searched for Draco's greatest fear. Crabbe moved around the side of the wardrobe, causing Hermione to dive for the cover afforded by some piled up spare chairs at the corner of the room – Draco glanced at the Boggart, before smirking smugly; 'Too bad Granger, the potion I got from Father renders me immune to fear, and I dare say neither Crabbe or Boyle have sufficient imagination to be scared of much, so there'll no help from this creature!' The three advanced on Hermione's hiding place.  
Unnoticed behind them, the Bogart whirled faster, seemingly desperate to find some form to change into. Suddenly, it seemed to pause. Oh, don't get me wrong, it still whirled but, there was a curious sense of stillness about it.  
Then, it began to change.  
The first Draco knew of his 'plan' going wrong, was when there was a muffled 'Thunk' to his left, just as he was about to cast a rather nasty curse at Hermione, he turned in time to see Boyle slide bonelessly to the floor. Another 'Thunk' had him spinning to the right, to see Crabbe joining his cohort in unconsciousness. A huge black shadow rising over him had Draco slowly turning about face, before a hefty armoured boot caught him in the midriff, propelling him into a set of tables. He staggered to his feet, and turned away to try to escape his unknown assailant, when a small, winged black object, trailing a black rope, twirled around him, tying him up like a turkey. Draco screamed and thrashed as, with agonizing slowness, he was dragged across the dusty floor, towards his captor.  
All of a sudden, he was grabbed by the shoulder, and spun over, before being grabbed roughly by the lapels of his robes, and hoisted into the air. It was then that Draco got a good look at his attacker.  
More than 6' tall, dressed from head to toe in some form of outlandish body armour, the mans cape swirled as he easily held the struggling boy in front of him. The horned headpiece was fearsome enough, but the eyes were the most fear inducing feature of all – icy blue, and devoid of any sympathy, or humanity, they promised nothing but pain for Draco.  
'Wh, wh, who are you!' the boy managed to stutter.  
The figure shook him roughly, before answering in the coldest, moist gravel gargling voice Draco had ever heard. The answer chilled him to the bone.  
'I'm Batman. Tell all your friends – I own the night!'  
With that, the figure threw Draco into a stack of chairs. Hard. As he lay there, the figure turned, strode to the nearest open window, and leapt through it.  
Draco staggered weakly to the window, and looked down at the ground. There was no sign of the Batman.  
He fell slowly back from the window ledge, alternately giggling, and sobbing hysterically. That's where Madame Pomphrey found him, after Hermione raised the alarm.  
When Remus Lupin returned to the castle, after concluding his 'full moon business', he was informed of the attack on Hermione, and the mysterious stranger. Ms. Granger seemed to know more, but was reluctant to say anything. Remus was puzzled though, by the note he found on a shelf in the Boggart's wardrobe. It simply stated; 'I must go. Gotham needs Me.'

This little tale came about as a result of a fun discussion with my eldest son about what would happen if a Bogart ever came across an evil / stupid character who feared nothing. I posited that in that instance, the Bogart would immediately turn into Batman, as he MAKES bad guys scared of him, even if they weren't to begin with!  
This then negates the Fearless potion, as Batman would create more fear than the potion could counteract!


End file.
